


Golden Collar

by Garpie64



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, Collars, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Shameless Smut, Smut, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Of all the omegas that Ra’s al Ghul had at his disposal, the one wearing his mark and bearing the title as his mate confused and baffled many. The once slain now disowned second Robin Jason Todd did not seem the type for an alpha of Ra’s stature. The omega was of low stock, born and bred in the criminal infested bowels of Gotham; an omega not worth the Demon Head’s attention and yet Jason al Ghul stood beside Ra’s al Ghul as his mate and confidant.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435828
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Golden Collar

**Author's Note:**

> I have WIPs to do, prompts awaiting, and ideas banging on the door, but screw it. We're going to procrastinate with smut!!
> 
> Smut Meme: 29. Collared w/Ra'sJay ~ Anon

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Of all the omegas that Ra’s al Ghul had at his disposal, the one wearing his mark and bearing the title as his mate confused and baffled many. The once slain now disowned second Robin Jason Todd did not seem the type for an alpha of Ra’s stature. The omega was of low stock, born and bred in the criminal infested bowels of Gotham; an omega not worth the Demon Head’s attention and yet Jason al Ghul stood beside Ra’s al Ghul as his mate and confidant. 

“You’re staring.” Jason commented standing before the full mirror, admiring his alpha’s newest gift: a robe of golden feathers and gems that draped ever so tauntingly and seductive over his form.

Ra’s lips curled into a sharp grin. His view was admittedly pleasant from where he laid stretched out among the pillows of his large bed; his body bare with the silk sheets covering him barely. The satin curtains were drawn back allowing him to watch his omega. Gold truly suited his omega; the strings of jewels networking across his chest and shoulders and arms, the sheer fabric providing some modesty across the omega’s plump chest, the corset of fine golden feathers framing the generous curves and the flowing skirt twisting and framing his wonderful thighs.

“I do not stare.” Ra’s answered. Jason scoffed, turning amused eyes to his mate before returning to admiring his new garment.

The alpha rose from their shared bed, drawing a robe around himself though he didn’t bother with actually closing it. Jason ignored him as Ra’s approached, choosing instead to focus on setting his earrings perfectly. His mate was warm when Ra’s stepped up behind him, his chest solid against his back. Jason closed his eyes, humming as hands settled low on his hips and a warm mouth fell over his neck. A pleased sigh fell from Jason’s lips as he tilted his head to the side, resting his head against his mate’s shoulder. The mouth to his throat made slow but steady work up to his jaw.

“And what is it that you do then?” Jason mused unable to fight the smile or the shiver when teeth nipped his ear.

Ra’s rumbled low in his ear. “I admire what is mine.”

“What’s yours?” Jason smirked. “And what says I’m yours exactly?”

The alpha growled low and possessive, a sound that vibrated through his chest and into Jason. It always left him a bit breathless though he would never give Ra’s the pleasure of admitting it. One of the hands gripping his hip trailed up to the chain hanging from Jason’s throat. A simple tug and Jason went nearly boneless. He gasped at the pull of the collar around his throat, at the memories that flooded his mind of nights spent so high on pleasure he couldn’t remember his own name. 

“Alpha,” It came in a breathless gasp, a near moan. It pleased Ra’s immensely to see the flutter of Jason’s thick eyelashes, of his mouth parting just slightly in that wanton moan, the heaviness in his shimmering green eyes.

The collar that sat around his omega’s throat was nothing too extravagant or flashy. It was still of the highest quality and made from the plushest leather. Gold was sewn into the leather with emeralds decorating it. The collar marked Ra’s claim over Jason but it also reflected just how dangerous his beloved could be. 

Curling the chain around his fist, Ra’s felt Jason’s muscles shift and loosened his grip when the omega twisted in his arms to face him. A face full of mischief smiled up at him with teeth biting into his plump bottom lip. Jason’s eyes cast to Ra’s raised hand holding his leash then back up to his alpha. With his hands placed against Ra’s chest, Jason leaned up to press a taunting kiss beneath the alpha’s jaw, as submissive as a wildcat.

“Hmm, of course, Alpha.” Jason murmured against his skin. “Your collar is around my neck.”

Ra’s couldn’t restrain the chuckle that fell from his throat at his omega’s playfulness. He pulled the leash taunt, forcing Jason’s head back as the collar pulled taunt. “You are a minx, Beloved, a true terror.”

“And yet you keep me.”

Jason leaned up on his toes to press his mouth to his alphas, purring happily when Ra’s relented and indulged in the show of affection. The hand resting idly against Jason’s hip dipped lower to cup a generous ass. It took little encouragement for the omega to wrap his arms around Ra’s shoulders and lift a leg around the alpha’s hip. Ra’s slid his hand along the fair skin of Jason’s thigh, growling hungrily and grinding against his mate.

Somewhere along the way, the simple kiss turned deep and hungry. Jason found himself lifted into the air, legs locked around his alpha as he was carried to the bed. Being dropped against the sheets had him giggling with his legs fell apart for Ra’s to slide between. His black locks fell around him as he gazed up at the man standing over him. Years ago he probably would have feared this situation, but now he felt himself getting wet at just the thought. Ra’s still held the chain to his collar though looser now. He leaned over Jason, boxing him in as he stole the omega’s hands tying his wrist together with the chain.

Those skilled hands roamed down Jason’s chest to his hips. While Ra’s explored his body, Jason gave his wrists a few experimental tugs, groaning when it also tugged on the collar.

“Such a treasure.” Ra’s murmured. He slid his hands beneath the fabric of the skirt, pulling it aside to reveal Jason’s cunt, still wet and abused from their previous round of fun. “Yet such a handful.”

“You would get bored of me if I was like the other omegas throwing themselves at you.”

Ra’s hummed, a smile forming on his lips as he slipped a hand between Jason’s legs, stroking along wet puffy folds and drawing a low moan. His fingers, rough from years of battle, slid deep inside Jason. Jason’s eyes fluttered closed. His back arched and he sighed as he pressed his face to the sheets. Ra’s continued to stroke along velvet walls. He enjoyed how Jason contracted around his fingers, how easily his omega took two fingers sliding in and out in a mockery of his cock.

“Fuck, Ra’s, just fuck me.” Jason growled, arms shifting as he attempted to reach for the hand sloppily finger fucking him but only succeeding in yanking the collar. “I’m already ready for you!”

“I have no doubt you could take me now, Beloved. You are perfect, but like all perfect jewels I must admire you.” 

Jason grumbled but didn’t protest further. He simply let himself enjoy the teasing rub of calloused fingers against his sensitive walls. His body remained pliant and willing when Ra’s hoisted one leg over his shoulder, pulling his slick and cum soaked fingers from Jason only to coat his cock in the mess. Jason moaned softly as Ra’s turned him on his side and pulled him closer to the edge and into a better position. The initial stretch of Ra’s cock always sent shivers up Jason’s spine. Jason’s body gave way to the alpha cock sliding into him, forcing him to accept every delicious inch.

“Fuck,”

Ra’s chuckled, a bit breathy himself once sheathed fully. His grip on Jason’s leg tightened enough to possibly leave bruises. The other hand fell to Jason’s other thigh, pushing the omega’s legs further apart. They both groaned on the first slow thrust. Ra’s gripped his mate tight and began pounding into his wet heat. His mate moaned and writhed beneath him already completely lost in the pleasure of it all. It had become all too easy for Ra’s to lose himself in this omega, to be overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of it all. 

Toes curling, Jason threw his head back with mouth open. Every gasp and moan fell freely. Each hard thrust bounced him further up the bed only for the grip on his hips to drag him back down on his alpha’s cock. His fingers curled into tight fists. There wasn’t much he could do with his arms. Bound together as they were, he could only tug on his collar, moan as he searched for the same pleasure as having his alpha holding his leash gave. Ra’s leaned over him and in the process bent Jason nearly in two. 

Green eyes hazy from bliss blinked open to meet the more vibrant green of his alpha. “Alpha, Alpha, please.”

And like with all the other gifts, Ra’s spoiled his omega further. Their lips clashed in a wet sloppy kiss as Ra’s braced an arm against the bed. His hips pounded into the pliant body beneath him that was so wet and so tight despite taking a knot only an hour ago. He could feel how his mate gushed, how slick coated his cock and dripped onto Jason’s thigh. The press of a knot was already growing. Ra’s growled low. He pulled back suddenly earning a whine when he detached himself from his omega.

A gentle croon and stroking hands sooth any panic he may have induced. Once Jason was calm and needy once more, Ra’s gripped his hips and twisted until Jason laid on his stomach, legs braced against the floor. His hands were released from the chain but the moment they were Jason felt the collar go taunt. Ra’s yanked his head back by the chain, forcing his back into an arch. 

Ra’s slammed home once more punching a breathless gasp from Jason’s throat. He didn’t give his omega a chance to collect himself before he returned to pounding into him. The short rasping gasps filling the room sounded divine. Ra’s pulled the chain tighter, drawing Jason up further until the omega’s back pressed to his chest. Jason simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the rippling pleasure coursing through him already feeling how sore he’d be later. Ra’s hand coming to grip his throat as the other finally paid some attention to his leaking cock nearly sent Jason over the edge. A few tugs of his cock, however, did the trick.

Jason cried out as he came on Ra’s cock, his body spasming around the alpha in rippling waves. Ra’s groaned into his skin, baring his teeth but ultimately staved off his own climax. He let Jason collapse to the bed once the omega was spent, but didn’t stop his assault. He simply hefted up Jason’s hips and thrust short and deep. The tease of his knot pulled against Jason’s hole drawing out pathetic whines from the sensitive omega that only encouraged Ra’s to tease him more.

Of course, there were some things Ra’s only had limited patient with. Knotting his mate was one of those things. 

Jason bit into the sheets when Ra’s slammed into him, driving deep and folding over the omega’s back. Teeth found the scare from their mating mark on the omega’s flesh and dug in. It sent a shudder down Jason’s spine not helped with Ra’s grinding into him. The alpha’s knot swelled, stretching him further and drawing a hiss at the sensitive nerves being rubbed, but Jason made no move to escape. He pushed back against his mate, accepting.

Ra’s growled low as his cum painted his mate’s womb. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
